


The Shadowsinger (Azriel)

by jennysbooks96



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, ACOTAR, Azriel - Fandom, Bat Boys - Fandom
Genre: A Court of Thorns and Roses - Freeform, ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Azriel (ACOTAR) - Freeform, Cassian - Freeform, F/M, Knife Play, POV Azriel (ACoTaR), Rhysand - Freeform, Sarah J Maas, acomaf, bat boys - Freeform, shadowsinger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennysbooks96/pseuds/jennysbooks96
Summary: The Shadowsinger doesn't take kindly to being disrespected, his punishment is something you crave.
Relationships: Azriel (ACOTAR) - Relationship, Azriel (ACoTaR) & Reader, Azriel (ACoTaR)/Reader
Kudos: 53





	The Shadowsinger (Azriel)

You sit at the table with Azriel, and Cassian. You lean back in your chair, as you listen to the small talk that embraces the room. "You did a shit performance today", Cassian says to Azriel, as he takes a swig of his bourbon. 

"I can say the same for you, brother", Azriel remarks, as he places his arm on the table, and his wings shudder behind him.  
"What do you think?" Cassian questions, as he points his chin to you, "Did Azriel put on a shit performance today?" Cassian takes another sip of his bourbon, letting a drop of the bourbon trail down his lip, as he pats it away with his tongue. 

You plaster a smile on your face, as you say, "Well, Azriel did put on a shitty performance today", Azriel tilts his head to the side, and raises an eyebrow.  
"Is that so?" Azriel asks, as he grips the arm of the chair, digging his fingernails into the wood. 

"Oh, I would even go farther, and say you've been performing poorly, in all areas", You add, as your eyes dip to the outline of his cock in those very tight pants. Azriel grips the arm of his chair harder, while his wings flare behind him. 

"Feisty", Cassian hums, as his finger traces the outline of his glass. "I wouldn't let her get away with a mouth like that", he states as his gaze lifts to your mouth. You lick your bottom lip, as Cassian lets out a low groan. You lean farther back in your chair, and say, "I can do a lot of things with my mouth", and lock your gaze with Cassian, as you bring two fingers in your mouth and begin sucking. You take your fingers out of your mouth, and begin to move them under your dress, when Azriel slams out of his chair, and grabs your wrist. 

"That's enough", he growls, as he tightens his hold on your wrist. He leans in close to your ear and whispers, "I plan on punishing you so thoroughly, you won't be able to walk for a week." Azriel nips at your ear, as he turns to Cassian and growls, "She's mine".

As you and Azriel walk towards his bedroom down the hall, you glance at Cassian, who places his arms up in protest, and lets out a loud laugh. "Maybe next time", he says, as he sips on his bourbon. 

As you approach the door, Azriel's hand grips your throat, and he slams you against the wall. You're in the hallway as Azriel snarls, "If I see a show like that again, your punishment will be worse, you understand". 

"Yes sir'', You purr, as Azriel's hand tightens around your throat. Azriel plunges his lips to yours, as he kisses you with hunger. He pulls away from the kiss, to bite on your bottom lip. His hand on your throat moves to the top of your dress, as he yanks the strap off. The fabric tearing in a flick of his wrist. He pulls the top down, exposing your breast to the crisp air. Azriel dips his head down to your chest, as he begins sucking on your nipple, letting his other hand pinch the other. You lean your head against the door as you let out a loud moan. 

"Such a bad girl", Azriel hums against your nipple. You move your hands to Azriel's hair, as you begin pulling, and pushing him deeper into your chest. You let out another moan, as you eye Azriel's wings spreading wide behind him. You take a finger and trail it along the protruding vein that leads to his onyx talon. Azriel moans against your nipple. 

Azriel lifts his head up, as he licks his lower lip, "Now listen to what I'm going to tell you". You nod your head. "Go into the bedroom, take off that sinful dress, and sit on the bed". Azriel reaches behind you and opens the door, "Tell me you understand", he says, as he grabs your chin, forcing you to look into his eyes.  
"Yes sir", You hum, as you feel his cool shadows, press against your exposed chest. "Good girl", he says, as he drops his hand, and crosses his arms, stepping back. You turn your back to him, and enter the bedroom. You walk to the bed, and hear the door click. Azriel shuts the door, and looks at you with a deep desire in his eyes. He leans his back against the wall as he watches your every movement. 

You turn your body so it's facing Azriel, and you smile broadly at him. You grip your torn dress, that is bunched at your waist, and slide it off. Azriel places his hand on his chin, and begins rubbing it back and forth. 

You're completely nude, as you press against the bed and sit down. You stare at the floor, and place your hands in your lap, as you await instructions.  
"Spread your legs", Azriel commands, from his place on the wall. As you stare at the floor, you see dark shadows make their way closer to you.  
"Yes sir", You say, as you lean back, and spread your legs. "Wider, sweetheart", Azriel hums, as his voice becomes closer, and the shadows creep up your legs. You spread your legs as wide as you can bring them. 

"Good girl", Azriel says, as he's right in front of you. He runs his hands up and down your right thigh, as he stares at the wetness between your legs. "So wet for me", he hums, as he licks his lips.

Azriel leans down on the bed, and makes his way on top of you. He leans over you, and places his hands on either side of your head. You place your legs around him, trailing your wetness down the front of his pants, as he says, "Look at me", your eyes look up at Azriel, who's inches away from your face. "Remember our safe words, if you want me to stop, use them and I will stop immediately", Azriel says, "Tell me you understand". His eyes soften, as he runs a hand down the side of your face.

"Yes, I understand", You say, as Azriel leans down, and kisses you. He begins with a slow passionate kiss. But, the kiss quickly turns rough, as his hand grips your neck, and clenches it tightly. Azriel dips his head up, and crawls off the bed. As he stands on the edge of the bed, he pulls his shirt off, and pops open the button of his jeans. You sit on the bed with your legs spread, and watch him. Azriel keeps his gaze on the middle of your thighs as he licks his lips. "Touch yourself", Azriel commands. 

You trail your finger between your wet folds, and run your slick finger from your clit to your cunt. You run it back up to your clit, and start to rub slow circles. Azriel bends down on his knees, and grips your thighs, and pulls you towards the end of the bed. He places your legs over his shoulder, as he dips his lips close to your cunt. You stop your pace, as you anticipate his next move. "I didn't say stop", Azriel says, as his grip on your thighs tighten- leaving a mark. You continue to rub your clit, as Azriel intently watches, a mere inches away. Azriel grabs your wrist as he says, "Stop, it's my turn". 

Azriel drops your wrist, and moves his head towards your cunt. Azriel moves his plump lips to your clit, and begins sucking. He watches you, as you drop your head on the bed, and let out a loud moan. Azriel hums against your clit, as his tongue darts out, tracing circles along it. Azriel pulls away from your cunt, as he holds out his fingers for you. 

"Suck", he commands, as he pushes two of his fingers into your mouth. You suck on his fingers, as he watches you with a feral hunger in his eyes. Your eyes trail to his tight pants, where you can see a perfect outline of his hard cock, pressing against his pants. Azriel's wings flare behind him, as he tilts his head to the side, and smiles.

"Good girl", Azriel purrs, as he withdraws his fingers, and drops his head down, and trails kisses down your stomach, and on each of your hips. His kisses turn rough, as his teeth graze each hip, and dip to your thighs. His wet fingers press against your clit, and stop at your cunt. "Such a dirty girl", Azriel mumbles, as his head sinks in-between your thighs, and he begins his torture. 

He sucks on your clit, as he works his fingers into your cunt. He starts at a slow pace, but quickens the pace. He trails his tongue up and down your clit, as you scream in pleasure. You feel your climax coming, as Azriel lightly grazes his teeth along your clit. You can't keep yourself on the bed, as you begin moving yourself along Azriel's mouth. Azriel pulls away from your cunt, as he leans on his knees. 

You watch, as Azriel pulls down the zipper to his pants, and his cock springs free. He begins taking his other hand and pumping his cock in one hand. His eyes lock on yours, as he quickly moves his other hand, back inside you. "Tell me you're a dirty girl", Azriel says. 

"I'm a dirty girl", you choke out as he laughs, before pressing his lips back on your clit, and begins sucking. You feel your climax inches away, and when he lightly grazes his teeth along your clit again, you beg, "Please, not yet". 

Azriel loosens his grip on his cock, and drops his other hand inside of you. His gaze darkens, as he clenches each of your legs. You feel his nails mark your skin, as he sucks your clit. He pins you to the bed, as you ride out your climax, screaming out in pleasure. 

"You're going to cum when I want you to", Azriel growls, as he leans up. You eye his hard cock, resting on the edge of his pants, as he gives it a quick pump- before leaning down to press a kiss to your lips. You feel yourself struggling to catch your breath, as he pulls away from the kiss, and stands on the end of the bed. He drops his pants, and is standing in front of you completely naked. 

Azriel sits on the end of the bed, as he pats his lap, "Come here", he says. You get up and move to his lap. You sit on his lap, as you feel his hard cock, press into your ass. Azriel's hand grips your throat, as he plants a kiss on your lips. When he pulls away he says, "Over my lap, sweetheart". He moves his hand to your arm, and pulls you over his lap. You feel his warm thigh press against your hip, and his hard cock rests against cunt. 

He trails a light touch on your arms, as he moves your hands behind your back. "It's time to properly punish you". He says, as he starts to rub large circles on your ass. "You've been a bad girl", he purrs, as he slaps your ass. His hand rubs your ass, before he slaps your ass again, and again. He trails a finger in between your thighs, and starts to tease your cunt, before slipping a finger in. His other hand rubs a large circle on your ass before slapping again. You let out a moan, the pleasure is unreal. He slaps your ass again, as he withdraws his finger from your cunt. 

He pulls on your arms, until you're on your knees beside him. He has a hand behind your back, helping you steady on your knees, as his other hand rests on his thigh. With your arms behind your back, and your breast perked in the air, you feel his shadows nip at your nipples. They instantly perk, as you feel the cool shadows rub the surface. Azriel smiles in feral delight, as he watches his shadows harden your nipples. 

He lifts his hand, and begins palming your breasts in your hand, as you feel the crisp shadows, work their way in and out of his fingers. His lips curl up, as you push your breast in his hand wanting more. He pinches on your nipple, and pulls on them. Azriel leans down, and presses his lips to your nipples, lightly tugging on them with his teeth. You let out a loud moan. Azriel retracts his mouth from your breast, as he licks his bottom lip. 

"Go lay down", he says as he lets go of your arms, and points to the top of the bed. You inch yourself to the top of the bed, and set your head down on his pillow. He stands up, and walks to one of his dressers. He opens it up, and takes out a silky ribbon, he twists it in his hand. "That was only a taste of your punishment, sweetheart". "Now, spread your legs", he instructs. You spread your legs wide, as he tilts his head to get a better look at your glistening core. "So wet already". Azriel hums, as he strides to where you're laying down. He runs his hand up your naked body, as he approaches you. His hand starts at your legs, moving to the inside of your thighs, to your smooth stomach, then your perky nipples, and stopping right at your arms. 

"Raise your arms". He says, as you move your hands above your head. Azriel grips your wrist, as he ties the silky ribbon around them. Binding them above your head. His shadows trail your arms, as his hands move down to your breast, his thumb trailing circles around your nipples. He looks down and notices you clamped your thighs shut. 

He places his hand tight around your throat, "Did I say close your legs?", Azriel questions, you nod your head no. Azriel's grip on your throat tightens, as he draws closer to your ear, he runs his teeth along it. "When I say something, I expect you to listen, understand?", he sneers. "Yes sir", You purr, as you spread your legs.  
Azriel drops his hand on your throat, as his other hand grips your inner thigh. He pulls hard, spreading your legs further apart. "Better", he hums, as he drops his hand, and presses his thumb against your clit. You let out a moan, as he pushes harder, building the pressure- until he begins to rub your clit, hard. You try to move your hands to his hair, but they don't budge. Azriel let's out a soft laugh, as he slips a finger into your cunt. "More", you choke, as Azriel begins to move faster. You feel your climax coming, and you moan out his name. Right before you're about to cum, Azriel removes his finger- and places it in his mouth. He swirls his tongue along his finger. "So sweet", he says. 

He gives his hard cock, a few pumps, before he climbs on top of you. "Open your mouth sweetheart", Azriel says, as he positions himself. He lines his cock up with your mouth, and grips the headboard, his knuckles turning white. He peers down at you, as you open your mouth wide. "Good girl", he purrs, as he places his cock in your mouth. He holds his cock with one hand, as his other hand grips the headboard. He taps his cock on your mouth, and you give his slit a quick lick, before he fully indulges himself in your mouth. He starts to quicken his pace, as his cock hits the back of your throat. He lets out a breathy moan, as he slams himself inside of your mouth. "Fuck", he moans, as he pulls his cock out of your mouth, to only drive it back in. You ball your hands up in fists above your head, as you try to take him. You feel his wetness coat your throat, and drip down the side of your chin, as your throat turns raw. Azriel leans his head back as he lets out another deep moan, his wings spread out behind him. 

He places a hand on his cock, as he pulls out of your mouth, and sits himself on your hips. He leans forward and kisses your lips, tasting his wetness that coats them. As he pulls away, he trails his tongue down your chin, soaking up his cum that leaks on your face. He pulls away from your mouth, and trails his finger down your throat, until he clenches it hard. 

"We're only getting started sweetheart", he hums, as his grip remains on your throat. He removes his hand on your throat, and leans on his knees. He begins to pump his cock as he says, "I plan on fucking you so hard tonight, you're going to wish I was Cassian". He drops his hand, and moves it under your ass. He yanks you closer to him, and pushes your legs further apart. He trails a finger over your clit, "Remember you're mine, when you can't walk tomorrow."

He grips his cock, as he slams it into you, not giving you time to adjust. He digs his hands into your hips, leaving marks, as the sound of slapping fills the room. He continues to thrust into you, at a deep, rough pace. Azriel lets out a low moan, as he grips your ankle, and places it over his shoulder. He thrusts himself deeper, as he leans over and grazes his teeth along your ankle. You let out a moan, as Azriel's hand comes down to your clit, and begins rubbing small circles on it. His other hand clenches your ankle, as he pounds into you. You feel your climax coming, as you smash your head into the bed. 

Azriel quickly drops your ankle, and pulls your legs around his hips, as he leans forward. He grips your throat as he sneers, "You'll cum when I say you can". You nod your head yes. He thrusts into you faster, at a rougher pace. His grip on your throat tightens, "Yes sir", he commands. 

"Yes sir", you choke out, as his hand drops. "Good girl". He leans up, as he pulls himself out of your cunt. You let out a whimper, "Az", you say, "Please". Azriel lets out a deep laugh, as he grips your hips, and flips you over. With his hands still on your hips, he pulls you closer to his cock. Your face is plastered on the bed, and your ass is in the air. 

Azriel drops his hands on your hips, as he slaps your ass, before putting his cock back inside your wet cunt. He begins at the same, rough pace- as he grips your hips, and slams into you. As he pulls back, he slaps your ass again. "Such a bad girl", he growls, before thrusting deeper inside of you. You let out a moan, as you feel your climax building up again. 

Azriel leans forward and grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls you back. "What did I say?"

"I'll cum when you tell me, sir", you say, as he continues to thrust inside of you. "Yes, sweetheart", he says, as he keeps his grip in your hair, and thrusts inside of you. 

He tugs on your hair, as he continues to pound into you at a rougher pace. You let out another moan, as Azriel drops his hand in your hair, and trails his finger down your clit. He gently tugs on your clit, as you let out another moan. Azriel answers with his own moan. 

"Cum now". Azriel commands, as you let out a cry, and reach your climax. Azriel continues to thrust into you at a fast pace, as he rubs your clit. Azriel soon finishes inside of you, as his pace slows down, and he stops. 

You lean your face into the bed, as you feel your heart beat rapidly in your chest. You struggle to catch your breath, as Azriel is behind you, pulling his cock out of your cunt. You feel his cum trailing down your leg, as your ass is pressed in the air. Azriel runs a gentle hand down your back, as he lays down next to you  
Azriel lays down behind you, as he pulls you closer to him. "You did such a good job, sweetheart", he mumbles, as he reaches over to your hands and unties the ribbon. He presses a soft kiss to each of your wrists.

He drags you close to his body, as he nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck. "Always so perfect, you're so perfect", he hums, as he kisses your shoulder. He moves his lips to your ear, as he presses a light kiss to it. You turn around, and lay inches away from his face. Azriel is smiling, as his eyes shine bright for you. You place your hands around his neck, as you nuzzle closer to him, and lock your legs around his hips. 

"Can I get you anything?" Azriel asks, as he pulls away, and places a hand under your chin. His eyes scan your face as you say, "I'm okay Az, thank you". Azriel smiles, as he kisses the top of your nose, and then presses a light kiss to your lips. Azriel lifts up a piece of your hair and begins twirling it in his hand, "Did I hurt you?" he mumbles.

"No, you're amazing", You say, as you trail a hand along his cheek. Azriel smiles at you, and trails a gentle touch along your back. You nuzzle your face into his chest, and pull your legs tighter around him, as Azriel pulls his arms tighter around you. You lay tangled with Azriel, for what seemed like hours.  
Eventually, Azriel moves your legs, and stands up. You sit up, as you watch him head into the bathroom and turn on the bath. 

A few minutes later, Azriel walks out of the bathroom, with a huge smile on his face, as he says, "I have a bath running for you", he walks over to the bed, and scoops you into his arms. He presses a kiss to your lips as he says, "Let me take care of you". 

He walks into the bathroom, and you see the bathtub filled up with bubbles. It smells of lavender, as you eye the oils he placed in it. He walks you over to the bath, and places you inside of it. The warm water soothes your aching body. He places a kiss on the top of your head, as he reaches for the soap. 

"Come in", you say, as you extend a hand to him. Azriel's smile lights up the room, as he sits himself behind you in the bathtub. He rubs his hands on your shoulders, and begins to massage them. Working his hands down to your back. He leans forward and presses a kiss to your shoulder. He moves his head up, and presses a kiss to your throat. 

You lean farther back against him, as he grabs the soap and begins lathering it in his hands. "Did I tell you how perfect you did?" Azriel says, as he begins to gently rub the soap on your breast, careful of how sore they are. "I think so", you smile, as he trails his soapy hands up to your shoulders. Azriel leans his head down, and presses another kiss to the top of your head. His crisp shadows encircle you, as you dip your head back, and rest it against his wet chest. Your shadowsinger.


End file.
